


I Do It Better

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Villaneve, just straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: What should have happened after the kiss on the bus in season 3. It's basically just straight smut.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Eve was not sure how this had happened. How had she gotten to the hotel room? Why was she here with Villanelle? One minute they had been on a bus and next second she was being pinned against ugly crimson and orange wallpaper by Villanelle’s lean body and lips which were attached to her neck. 

Villanelle’s hands were wandering all over Eve’s body. It was as if they were trying to discover what piece of clothing they wanted to remove first.

Eve let out a low moan and her own hands slipped down to the assassin’s ass. Her grip on Villanelle there allowed her to pull the younger woman’s boy even closer against her own. She did it almost involuntarily. She desperately wanted, no, needed Villanelle’s body as closer to her as is could possibly get. What was she doing? Eve was so confused how all of this has transpired. But as soon as Villanelle’s full lips moved to her own, and confusion she had was stifled by the kiss. 

“I want you so badly,” grunted Villanelle against her lips. It was then that her fingers finally found the clothing she wished to remove first. Those long fingers played with the zipper on Eve’s jeans for a moment before finally yanking it down. 

This caused Eve to let out a small gasp as she felt Villanelle brush against the top of her panties with her hand. She wanted Villanelle to remove them. She needed Villanelle to have her way with her body. She wanted the assassin to have complete control. And thankfully Villanelle wanted the same thing. 

So with Eve’s pants half way down her ass, Villanelle’s hand dipped beneath her panties and between her legs. 

Both woman moaned loudly as two fingers entered Eve’s wetness. Villanelle’s fingers danced across the folds for a moment reveling in the softness of it all. Then she went all the way in, as deep as she could. 

Eve whimpered out a soft, “Vill,” as this happened. 

But the assassin didn’t respond. She was far too busy with her work. In and out she moved at an almost frantic pace, eagerly longing to give Eve release. 

Soon Eve was sinking down onto the younger woman’s fingers and palm. Her arms wrapped around Villanelle’s shoulders as she tried to steady herself. She could hardly control her own panting breathes as her legs began to tremble wildly. “Fuck.”

Villanelle smirked as Eve curse. She pressed their foreheads together so that the small beads of sweat that were appearing on both of them began to mingle. “Can he make you feel this good?” 

Eve knew Villanelle was referring to Niko. But how could she possibly think of him now? 

“Say it Eve,” insisted the younger woman. “Tell the truth.” 

“You- you know-.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

“It’s never been this good,” Eve finally admitted. 

Villanelle bit her lower lip and grinned in triumph. “Your pussy is mine now. Only I can fuck you like this.”

Eve leaned in and kissed Villanelle’s collar bone. “Anything you say,” she gasped. The pleasure she was feeling right now was absolutely overwhelming and Eve would never be able to get enough of it. “Vill, I’m- i’m gonna cum.” 

“Good baby. Just let go now.”

Then with a few more stroke of Villanelle’s fingers Eve was coming. Her insides gripped Villanelle’s fingers tightly as her walls began to shake along with her body. She almost fell as her legs gave way, but Villanelle held her up. “Holy shit,” she breathed as a whine escaped her lips. 

“Did you like that?”

Eve closed her eyes and leaned into the assassin’s shoulder and nodded. “Yes, oh god, yes.”

“Good, because that’s just the beginning.”

Eve raised her eyebrows and smiled. “But it’s your turn now.” She was still trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. 

Villanelle looked surprised and very pleased at the same time. “Is it?”

Eve raised her hands to take hold of Villanelle’s hips and then moved her backwards towards the bed.Then with a commanding shove Villanelle dropped down to the bed letting out a small “umph,” as she bounced back. 

Those hazel eyes, framed from a grin, starred up at Eve with expectation. 

Eve did her best to act confident, but in truth she was feeling a tad insecure. Villanelle had after all just given her one of the best orgasm she has even had. She hoped she could do the same in return. 

She slipped from her pants which were still in their half on half off state. Once this was done she crawled up the bed to meet Villanelle. Then she made quick work of Villanelle’s shows and pants tossing them to the side, not really caring where they landed. 

Then up she moved to give Villanelle to plan kisses on her chest, jaw and finally her lips. Her kiss was so divine and filled with longing. But Eve wanted more, and she knew Villanelle did as well. So she sat back on her legs and spread Villanelle’s legs wide opening up quite a wondrous view. 

Once she saw Villanelle’s waiting and wet pussy she knew she had to touch it. She her fingers took a curious stroke through the folds. 

However, this was not enough for Villanelle who let out a groan of frustration. “Please, Eve. I need you to fuck me.”

This was the encouragement she needed. Eve locked eyes with the younger woman and shuddered at the dark desire she saw there. “Fuck,” she breathed. Then without another thought two fingers entered Villanelle’s heat.

Instantly, Villanelle’s head rolled back onto the pillow behind her. “Yes,” she whined out. 

This mesmerized Eve. She kept a close watch on Villanelle’s beautiful face for her reactions as she pumped in and out of her. Her hazel eyes closed and she bit her lip, which made Eve shudder once more. 

“So good baby,” Villanelle grinned. 

Yet, just using her fingers was still not enough for Eve. She, going once again with her gut, went down on her knees and covered Villanelle’s pussy with her mouth while still using her fingers. 

“God,” gasped Villanelle. “Keep going,” she commanded grabbing a fist full of Eve’s thick curls. 

Eve was more than willing to oblige. She kissed the area where she knew the clit to be before giving it a hard lick. Her tongue explored the area a bit flicking over the clit several times. She had loved the taste of Villanelle’s lips, yet this was paradise. This was a whole new world of divine that Eve was sure she would never get enough of. Eve wanted to sample everything Villanelle had to offer. 

“I’m c-close. God i’m so wet,” Villanelle smirked with a slight shake of her body. 

So Eve sucked and licked away as if it was a profession, a calling, and a mission. 

“Eve, I-.” But the words got lost as Villanelle’s began to arch. Her body shook and her mouth opened in a silent cry.

Eve looked on in amazement as she continued to work. She wanted to make sure she got Villanelle stimulated all the way through the orgasm. 

Finally, when it was over Villanelle used the hand that had been holding eve’s hair to cup her face which was still between her legs. She panted for a moment trying to catch her breathe, before saying, “It’s not like this with other people.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

Eve didn’t remember falling asleep. She hardly remembered anything besides the feel of Villanelle’s fingers, lips, and tongue. It had been a whirl wind of a day. Or had it been night when the two arrived at the hotel? Eve couldn’t recall.

So, when she woke to find herself lying in a pool of blonde locks she felt slightly confused. But it only took seconds for her to realize that is was Villanelle’s soft hair that was cradling her face.

That’s when Eve decided to move her fingers. They were touching something soft, and – wait – was that a bellybutton? Eve’s fingers moved back and forth every to slightly feeling her way around until she came to the realization her arm was draped over Villanelle’s waist and her hand was resting on her stomach. After a bit more exploring Eve came to the conclusion that Villanelle was naked.

That’s when Eve realized she too was bare. As this realization came to her, more details from the previous day came to mind. The bus, the kiss, and all the sex. So much sex. No wonder Eve was so tired.

A smile then spread across her lips. The memories of the day before were certainly eventful to say the least. Talk about escalating quickly. And now finding herself holding onto Villanelle made her feel so peaceful. In fact, it was the first time Eve had felt content in ages. She closed her eyes and look a deep breath. The scent of Villanelle’s hair was divine.

“Good morning.”  
  
Eve’s dark eyes flew open at the sound of the younger woman’s mellow voice. “Uhh…”

Slowly, Villanelle rolled onto her other side so that she and Eve were nose to nose. Those hazel eyes were half closed and a soft smile played on her lips. “Sniffing my hair is one way to wake me up I guess,” chuckled the assassin.

Eve’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment. “Oh, I wasn’t – I mean I didn’t -… Good morning”

“Weirdo,” Villanelle snickered. She raised a hand to Eve’s face and brushed a stray curl from her cheek.

The two women stared at each other for a moment merely looking over the other’s face taking it all in. Eve cleared her throat before breaking the silence. “Can- can you kiss me?”  
Villanelle’s brows raised.

“I just need to know. I need to know that this is real.”  
  
A soft giggle escaped Villanelle. But she complied to Eve’s request and leaned forward until their lips met. It was a gentle and slow kiss that confirmed to Eve that this was in fact not a dream.

Eventually, Villanelle leaned back once she felt she had kissed Eve soundly enough. “So? Is it real?”

Eve nodded slightly and smiled. “Yesterday was-.”  
  
But the younger woman cut Eve off. “For me too.”

The Asian woman sighed starring into those beautiful and tired eyes.

Villanelle grinned and bit her lower lip.

“Why are you smiling?” Eve inquired.

“You make me feel… Safe,” she explained.

“Safe?” The idea seemed a bit odd to Eve. “Last time we were in a bed together I stabbed you,” Eve couldn’t help but chuckle.

Villanelle rolled her eyes. “You stabbed me and I shot you. We’re even.”  
  
“I guess so.” Eve shifted slightly so she could see Villanelle better. She propped herself up on her elbow. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“I’m glad we did.”

“Me too.”

“So…” Began Villanelle shyly avoiding eye contact. “Would you like to do it again?”


End file.
